Zayn Darkshadow
Zayn Darkshadow was a drow goth student at the Aguefort Adventuring Academy. When we meet him in "The Beginning Begins", we find him pushing Kristen over before reciting the above quote, turning into a cloud of bats, and flying away. We discover he has just been kicked out of the drama department and is taking it pretty hard. After killing Johnny Spells and stealing his burner phone, our adventuring party set up a meeting with the person on the other end by impersonating Johnny and implying he had faked his own death. The meeting at The Black Pit revealed that the person on the other end was none other than Zayn himself. When the rage began, Zayn fled the nightclub, turning invisible and vanishing into the night. He gave himself his own name when he sued for emancipation from the foster care system, and since then had been living above a deli in an apartment the state paid for. He lived a sad life alone in his apartment with his beloved pet rat, Edgar, as a companion until his eventual demise was discovered by the party in Graveyard of Good and Evil. Zayn had somehow obtained Johnny Spells' contract with his demonic patron, Gorthalax the Insatiable, and was using the contract to both reverse-engineer the ritual, and to maintain some level of manipulative control over Johnny Spells himself. Zayn spent many days wandering the Cravencroft Cemetery, dancing to EDM Dance Music on his Walkman, reciting poetry to the headstones, and generally annoying the caretaker, Sylvester. He gave Sylvester a Pearl of Life, a gift normally given between necromancers as a token of friendship, which was reluctantly accepted and later given to Fig when asked. Zayn was later revealed to be a part of The Harvestmen by Gorthalax the Insatiable and was being used as a sort of stooge by them. It is also revealed that when Zayn pushed Kristen down on the first day that it was an attempt to make her a hellmouth as an act of preditional controdoxy to insight a war between Solace and Fallinel. Edgar also reveals Zayn used to meet with Coach Daybreak to discuss his Harvestmen business and was killed by someone in sweatpants and a scarecrow mask. In Episode 13, Riz discovers that Coach Daybreak couldn't have been responsible for killing Zayn and attacking Biz since they would have had to happen at the same time. Riz figures this out by remembering Zayn took a pill labelled "Midnight Ice Body Temperature Pills" which would have messed with the time of death reading. He also discovers Zayn's necromancers pearl which has become grey. The Bad Kids find him as a ghost weeping over his grave in Cravencroft Cemetery in Prompocalypse Pt. 2 and he apologizes for his actions. He clears up his motivation for doing what he did was because Coach Daybreak was paying for his apartment. He also shows some romantic interest in Adaine and takes Edgar back from Riz. In the epilogues it is stated that he has been re-enrolled as Aguefort's first ghost student. It is never directly stated, however it can be inferred that since Dayne had a two handed greatsword as his weapon, Coach Daybreak was found to be incapable of killing Zayn and hurting Biz at the same time and Ragh said he never went to Zayn's apartment that Dayne Blayde was the one who actually killed and broke stuff in his apartment.Category:Fantasy High